<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Glimpse of a Fine Good Morning Offworld by ltcoljsheppard (Wolverine6Claws)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534475">A Glimpse of a Fine Good Morning Offworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/ltcoljsheppard'>ltcoljsheppard (Wolverine6Claws)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/ltcoljsheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team wakes up off world, near the tree line on M7G-677 specifically, after having one of the team abducted the day before, they await word from Atlantis as to whether the addresses collected from the DHD are viable enough to follow as leads or corrupted to the point of uselessness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Glimpse of a Fine Good Morning Offworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Ronon hadn't been around the first time the Atlantis team had met Kolya, but he'd been told the story of the events that had taken place that day. When he'd first met Sheppard himself Ronon had to admit that although he hadn't trusted John, or Teyla, for that matter, they did eventually prove that they were precisely as they presented themselves to be. Sheppard had offered him refuge and friendship and then a place on his own team and he was often a self-deprecating man who easily pointed out his shortcomings... even where none existed.</p><p>His so-called laziness, for instance, Dex had since learned that Sheppard was hardly the self-proclaimed slacker he often announced himself to be... but his friendly, disarming, and even carefree appearances did tend to keep people off their guard. In the three years since their first meeting the Satedan warrior had seen for himself the actions, as well as heard the reports from others, that were clear evidence of his friend's brilliance as a combat tactician. Dex had to wonder though if that disarming quality didn't work to produce negative views of him as well...</p><p>He sat watching his friend who sat staring unfocused in front of him when movement to his right caused Ronon to turn away from John with a small grin.</p><p>As the rising sun's warmth began to heat the ground and the ambient air, Teyla stirred from her place beneath a tree at the forest's edge. Sheppard's team had bedded down in sight of the 'Gate to wait for word from Zelenka or Sam. He'd decided the team should spend the night off-world in case the Genii decided to come back here, they'd be waiting.</p><p>Opening her eyes cautiously against the morning's bright light, Teyla turned her head to see Ronon sitting nearby staring in a singular direction. His scowl was one she knew well, of thoughtful contemplation. She stretched slowly and he turned to her with a small grin. "Morning," he greeted her.</p><p>"Good morning," Teyla replied as she sat up. Almost immediately she began her stretching routine, although usually conducted in looser fitting attire, she had not choice this morning. She slowly swung leg behind her to sit in a split position and reached forward, slowly stretching her back and legs as she touched her forehead to her knee. Switching position to stretch the other hamstring in the same manner, she touched her forehead to knee and then raised her face to look at the man sitting a few yards away. Without looking to Ronon, she simply stated, "How long has he been sitting like that?"</p><p>"I don't know," Ronon grumbled out. "He was there when I woke up. He hasn't said anything either."</p><p>Now Teyla looked to Dex and he gave her a "what are you going to do" bemused expression. Pulling her feet in, Teyla donned her tactical vest and buckled it around her securely. As she adjusted it's fit she let her eyes roam the tall grass around the trees and then slowly strode inside the shadowed area. Ronon sighed as he turned away from her and picked up a small stone, tossing it in a slow arc lobbing motion at Sheppard.</p><p>The stone landed against John's arm with a small thwap sound and the touch made the team leader blink and then look down. Seeing the rock setting on his uniform sleeve, he threw a quick glance at the Satedan and flicked the stone to the ground to resume his thoughtful meditation. Sulking is what Teyla would call it, but he was just..... meditating.</p><p>"Get up."</p><p>The sound of Teyla's voice made Sheppard look up at her. She was standing over him, looking down and he squinted his eyes a bit against the brilliant blue sky over her head. "What?" he replied with a bit of an attitude.</p><p>"Get. up." she repeated. Her tone wasn't askance or even a request. She was speaking to him in her mentor to student tone and he wasn't in the mood. He ignored her with a bit of a huff and the Athosian smacked him on the arm.</p><p>"Owww," he complained, looking up at her as if to ask if she was crazy. She stood over him holding two sticks, each one about four feet long, not perfectly straight and certainly not as clean as their sparring tools, but the indication was clear. "Leave me alone," he told her.</p><p>"Get. Up." Teyla repeated again and hit him smartly with the wooden staff.</p><p>"Stop that!" John ordered as the quick pain from the strike caused him to shift away from her instinctively. "Do you mind? I'm thinking!" he growled at her.</p><p>"You... are sulking. And yes, I do mind," she informed him. Then smacked his thigh with the branch and he shot of the ground to shake off the pain of that spank.</p><p>"Dammit, Teyla!" he said, rubbing his hand against the backside of his thigh. She quirked a smug eyebrow at him and John glanced to Ronon as if looking for some backup, but the open grin and amused chuckle proved the Satedan useless to his cause. John curled his lip at Dex who popped a nut or something, maybe fruit, in his mouth to watch the show.</p><p>"Sulking does us no good," she told him and offered him one of the sticks. Sheppard just looked at it and scowled at her.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood to play," he told her. The word play caused a surprised if not insulted expression to cross the Athosian's face. How dare he?</p><p>"Play?" she asked and swatted him on the ass.</p><p>"Oww!!" he reacted, jumping away. She was pushing him toward anger and he didn't find this entertaining one bit.</p><p>Teyla watched his reaction, his eyes flaring with a controlled rage as he tried to put distance between himself and the Athosian warrior. Anger was better than sulking, she thought to herself, pleased. She made a move, lurching toward him and he took a giant step backward. At the same time she tossed the stick to him and John caught it.</p><p>Quickly getting into her stance, she challenged her student outside the classroom. He needed to focus on strategy, not on vengeance. John reflexively took up his own stance and watched her angrily.</p><p>One thing Teyla had learned quickly during her time with the Earth humans, was that although they trained and were well-practiced, some even naturally skilled, as warriors... they were often unpredictable, guided by whatever emotions they felt at the moment. During her time on Atlantis and with Sheppard's team, Teyla Emmagen has had the two-fold privilege of seeing many sides of her team leader-also-her-student. John Sheppard was a total contradiction in terms and she found him fascinating at the best of times and often frustrating and even infuriating.</p><p>He loved the military and its precise lifestyle. He had boundaries that told him when to step and where to step and he seemed to need those boundaries in order to feel in control - not in control of others though, but in control of himself. As if he didn't trust himself and kept himself in that structured environment for his own personal reasons. Sometimes those reasons were blaringly apparent when he'd forget himself and challenge authority, even outright disobeying direct orders. He knew the consequences of doing so and sometimes Teyla wondered if he did so in order to be punished. As if something deep inside him believed he needed to be punished.... for what?- she often thought.</p><p>John watched her closely and began to circle her, waiting for the attack. It would come, it always did sooner or later. It often depended on how much weakness she could pick up from him at any given moment. He decided not to give her that advantage this time and he moved first. That didn't happen often and Teyla's expression briefly changed to surprise as Sheppard lunged at her, his wooden staff swinging wildly but in his control. She stepped aside, spun, her own staff parrying and blocking and defending. They each struck out and blocked the other for nearly half a minute before she landed a hard strike on the back of his leg, making his knee buckle. Moving in as John tried to keep himself from hitting the ground, she kicked out and pushed his other foot out from under his already precarious balance.</p><p>Sheppard landed on his chest and rolled out as Teyla struck downward. His staff came up and blocked her stabbing motion and twisted his legs, scissoring up and out, he caught her legs between his and rolled over, pulling Teyla to the ground in a twisted heap. With their legs tangled they both sat up, striking out at the other. The sound of the two pieces of wood slamming together echoed in the open quiet field repeatedly was all that could be heard aside from the grunts and whines of pain as each felt it necessary to voice. Teyla ducked John's swing, bringing her staff around as if shadowing his follow-through and smacked him upside the head. He fell over with a yelp and covered his head, knowing he wasn't going to win this.</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay!!" John called out, holding one hand up toward her, the universal sign for fending off an offensive. Teyla stood over him now, breathing heavily with the exertion of the morning exercise.</p><p>"Are you focused now?" she asked pointedly.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'm focused," he conceded quickly. "Geezus, Teyla..........."</p><p>"You think you knocked some sense into him?" Ronon asked with a humored grin from his quiet spot nearby. Teyla smirked at him arching a single molded eyebrow and shrugged.</p><p>"Point taken," John said, dropping back on the grass to catch his breath. Teyla smiled down at him and stretched a helping hand toward him. John looked at it a moment, considering what move she'll probably use to throw him over her shoulder, then decided he'd chance it. Grasping her hand, she hauled him to his feet and as he stood before her brushing the grass and dust off his uniform, Teyla cocked her head to the side trying to get him to look at her. Raising his eyes only, John looked at her from under his brows.</p><p>Trying hard not to grin he couldn't help it and a crooked smirk rose on his lips. Shaking his head he picked up the stick she'd handed to him to begin with and gave it back to her. He stepped away to go gather his gear, but Teyla laid her hand on his arm and John stopped and turned to her. Turning him to face her, Teyla's compassionate expression held his attention and she squared off with him, resting her hands on each of his shoulders. Looking him in the eyes for a moment she then tilted her head, lowering her chin and her eyes in a show of trust and friendship. This part was still a tad uncomfortable for him but it was getting easier he had to admit. John bowed his head, having to bend forward to match her shorter height and rested his forehead to hers in the Athosian tradition.</p><p>As the two warrior-friends parted, John turned to Ronon with the uncanny ability to drop the curtain on one moment to focus on the next. "Any word yet?" he asked, knowing dammed well that he would've heard the Stargate activate if any transmissions had been inbound.</p><p>"Nope, not yet," Ronon rumbled and tossed Sheppard his tac vest with a grin.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>~*~ FIN ~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>